clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Hard Out Here
The twenty-eighth episode of Season 3. Summary Trina has been excelling at college and made a lot of new friends, but Brianna knows this charade can't go on forever and calls in backups to get Trey back to himself once and for all. Meanwhile, Brittany is proud of her reputation at the club and that she's become one of the favorite strippers, but when Jarrod starts asking to do more than just strip, is she willing to forget her morals just to pay off her blackmailer? And Caylee has been down due to her best friend being sent away. Shawn wants to cheer her up and take her out for the first time, but things might get much more complicated when they both learn that they don't know the other as well as they thought. Main Plot Trina has been doing fine avoiding the truth and doesn't seem to be ready to face the facts anytime soon. So her friends decide they need to get their old friend back and will do anything they can to bring the Trey they love back. Sub Plot Brittany has almost enough money to pay off her blackmailer, and Jarrod tells her that entering new territory of her business will finish it off in no time. But when this new work challenges even Brittany's morals, will she go along with it? Third Plot Caylee and Shawn have yet to go out on an actual date, staying inside to save themselves from being seen. But Shawn has a plan to take her out, and Caylee also has a secret from him that might come into effect: her diabetes. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hard Out Here" by Lily Allen. *This is the final appearance of Trey Nitt, Tori Hamilton, Katie, and Brianna. *This episode marks the start of Tori and Trey's third relationship. *This episode features the smallest amount of main characters with 6. Most of the cast were recurring characters. *The order of the plots was changed last minute. Brittany originally had the main plot, Caylee the sub plot, and Trey the third plot. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Supporting Cast *'Katie Stevens' as Brianna *'Rita Volk' as Katie *'Jessica Chastain' as Kara Bancroft *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Rob Etes' as Damian Daniels *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Bridget Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Chad Lowe' as Bernard Kale *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Bob Saget' as Steve Nitt *'Kelly Rutherford' as Heather Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Brittany: You do what? Kara: Every job has its benefits. ONLY 3 EPISODES UNTIL THE FINALE Trina: I just want to be happy, sorry you guys can’t accept that. Tori: I’m tired of loving someone that doesn’t exist anymore! Tim: The Trey I know has to be in there somewhere! THINGS ARE HEATING UP Brittany: I don’t want to be a whore. Jarrod: You already are, just do it! (A guy slaps Brittany in the face) AND ABOUT Caylee: How much do I really know you? Shawn: What is wrong with you?! Caylee: You’re not the guy I thought you were… TO BLOW (Caylee is being taken away on a stretcher) (Brittany is running for her life) (Trina is crying in Tori’s arms) NEW EPISODE “HARD OUT HERE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Hoh1.jpg Hoh2.jpg Hoh3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Trey: "Who knows what will happen in the future. But this moment is perfect and I’m with the girl I love…so that’s all that matters right now." |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_328:_Hard_Out_Here Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Brittany Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Trey Plots